


I'll Give You What You Want Girl

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I have a request based on Daryl where it is pre-apocalypse and the reader is a student of his in a private school where they wear plaid skirts knee high socks that kind of thing and she flirts with her teacher Daryl relentlessly all school year ( she’s a senior and of legal age) so on the very last day of school he finally gives her what she been begging for.Summary: Uh, pure Daryl smut and AU/Pre-Apocalypse... The reader has crushed on Mr. Dixon for a long time, but he is her teacher. One the last day of class the reader seduces him and he teaches her how a real man does it.





	I'll Give You What You Want Girl

You purposefully sucked and swirled on the lollipop in your mouth for longer than usual, letting your tongue glide around the circumference of the rim, as you watched the man, who made your panties consistently wet, teach in front of you. Mr. Daryl Dixon. You had never known any man to ignite your fire quite like him. Your hips dropped down into your seat at your desk and you spread your legs, slightly apart, your uniform’s skirt slipping open.

Daryl noticed. His jaw tightened as he stared at you for a moment before forcing his eyes back to the chalkboard. He continued his lecture, feeling your eyes on him as he always did.

“Okay, that’s it! You are all done for the year! Go out and celebrate! And I’ll see you all at graduation!” Daryl said, closing the book on the table in front of him.

He watched as the boys and girls ushered quickly out of the room, excited to start for their new-found freedom.

Daryl turned around and began to wipe the chalkboard down with his eraser. He felt eyes on him, so he looked back. He saw you sitting there, nervously twirling your pencil around on your open notebook.

“Something I can help you with, Y/N?” he asked, trying to stay professional.

Truth be told he knew you had a massive crush on him, it was hard not to see. You were always staring at him in a way that he knew you shouldn’t be. He thought you were gorgeous but many years younger and not to mention you hadn’t even turned 18 yet AND you were a student of his. He had tried very hard to keep things professional, for fear of his job. Although, he had to admit late and night when no one else was around he had grown accustomed to stroking himself to the thought of you. He wondered how you would moan when his cock slipped inside you. He wondered what your beautiful face looked like when it came. He had imagined this plenty through the course of the past year.

He turned around and put his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning forward. His hands were covered in chalk and his long, white, shirt was rolled up to each elbow. His blue tie was loosely around his neck, as he had been pulling at it all day. You noticed his muscular arms and your eyes ran to his.

You looked over at the door, watching all the students run out of the school as fast as they could. You looked back over to him and stood up. You walked over to him.

“It’s my birthday today,” you said, forcing the words out.

Daryl bit his lip, chewing on it as he tried to keep his eyes from roaming your body. You always looked so fucking good in your uniform, it was part of his fantasy to fuck you in it.

“Happy… Happy Birthday,” he stuttered a little, trying to fight the thoughts that were swirling through his head for you.

“I’m finally 18…” you said, forcing your body to walk over to his on the other side of his desk.

He stood and turned, to face you. He fought the urge to reach down and adjust his cock.

You noticed him squirming and you smirked, sure you were the reason.

You leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“You know I want you. I’ve wanted you for so long,” you said.

You noticed his breath hitch and you smiled, placing your hand on his stomach, keeping an eye on the open door behind you.

“I want you, Mr. Dixon. Be my birthday present?” you asked, cocking your head to the side and looking up at him innocently.

“We’ve been over this, Y/N… It’s not, it wouldn’t be professional. 18 or not,” he said, his body as tense as ever so close to yours.

You ran your hands up to his chest, holding his gaze.

“You aren’t my teacher anymore are you?” you asked, tilting your head.

He shook his head, still avoiding staring you down.

“But, still-“ you put your finger to his lips and he stopped talking.

You leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“Do you want me?” you asked.

He allowed his eyes to roam down your backside and to your ass, wishing he could lift that skirt and grab it. Fuck, you made this so hard on him.

You leaned back and noticed the darkness in his eyes. You smiled, sitting on his desk and opening your legs. You stared him down as you licked your index and middle finger down, slowly shoving them down inside your white panties.

You stared him down as you softly stroked your pussy, feeling how wet you always were for him.

“Mmm… I want you…” you closed your eyes and began rubbing yourself up and down, turning yourself on in the process.

Daryl’s hand came to your wrist and pulled your hand out of your panties. He looked at you angrily.

“What the fuck are you doin?!” he growled, looking over at the door, which revealed an empty hallway.

“If you won’t touch me, I need to find relief… You just, make me so… horny,” you admitted, trying to pull your hand away from his.

He dropped your hand, staring at you just as hard for another minute. He nodded and walked over to the open door. He slammed it shut and closed the curtain on the window. You watched him lock the door and turn back toward you. His hands ran to his belt and he unbuckled it, his dominant eyes never leaving yours.

You swung your open legs around and bit your lip, watching him come back toward you.

“Is that what you really want, Y/N?” he asked, walking back over to you until he was standing face to face with you.

You propped your hands up in the front of your skirt, on the desk, leaning into him and nodded. Your eyes were wide and innocent, just like everything about you.

“Then, I’ll give you what you want girl…” he growled, slowly walking over to you.

He sat back in his chair, which he scooted back toward the chalkboard. He stared your open legs down, looking at your wet panties as the shone through for him. He rubbed his fingers over his lips and glared your body down, his eyes came to yours and he nodded his nose up.

“Show me,” he said.

“What?” you asked, feeling a rush from his eyes on yours.

His scolding eyes pierced into yours.

“Show me how you touch yourself. Tell me what you think about when you think of me,” he said.

You smiled and nodded. You pushed your hand back down, caressing your short skirt a moment, before sliding your palm down over your panties. You stroked yourself as you stared at him with need.

“I think about… mmm… your lips on my skin, all over it. And your hands?” you ran your hands up to cup your breasts over your thin sweater.

“I imagine your hands all over my body, touching me everywhere, all at once,” you said as you cupped your breasts a few more times.

Daryl’s jaw tightened at the sight of you as did his cock, it twitched inside his pants and he ran his hand over to caress it.

“What about my cock? Where do you want that?” he asked, putting pressure on his clothed cock.

You smiled and ran your right hand down to your pussy again, shoving it back inside the fabric.

“I want your cock in my pussy. I want you to fuck me with it till I can’t stand,” you said, closing your eyes and slowly pumping your fingers in and out of yourself as you imagined the scene you spoke of

You heard Daryl get out of his chair. You opened your eyes and he was standing in front of you again, his eyes ever so serious.

He ran his hands down to your thighs, rubbing them up and down, his fingertips touching the edge of your thigh-high knee socks as he did. He looked over at the door and then back at you as if he was still unsure. You ran your hand out of your panties and down to his clothed cock, rubbing it up and down.

He glared at you and growled in the back of his throat. His hands ran up to the hem of your sweater and he pushed it up, exposing your breasts to him. You weren’t wearing a bra, you rarely did, and Daryl always noticed your hard nipples staring at him in class. His hands ran up and cupped your breasts, roughly pinching them.

“Mmmm….” you moaned, feeling yourself getting even wetter by his action.

He stepped inside your legs and pushed his lips down onto the side of your neck as his hands worked on you. He crashed his lips down onto your skin and began to suck on it harshly.

“Oh, Mr. Dixon!” you cried out, your hands running to his back, which you clung to.

He left hot, sticky, kisses up your neck until he got to your ear. At the same time, his right hand ventured down in between your legs. He pushed his hand inside your panties and ran his fingers up and down your folds.

“So, fucking wet for me, huh?” he said, pushing his fingers inside you, while his other hand worked on your breast.

“Let me ask ya something, Y/N? Ya ever been with a real man before? Not just those boys out there?” he purred into your ear, creating shivers everywhere.

You shook your head and ran your hand up to the back of his hair which you massaged, roughly.

He bit and sucked on your neck a few more times, before leaning his face over to yours. His hand came out of your panties and ran up to trace your lips.

“Ya wanna know the difference between a boy and a man, Y/N?” he asked, tracing your lips with his finger.

You nodded and parted your lips to his finger, arching your body up into his.

His hand ran down to your sternum and he slowly pushed your body down onto the desk. He walked around the desk, standing over you, as you looked up at him, from your now upside-down position. You watched him loosen his tie and let it hang open around his neck. He buttoned his shirt and you licked your lips at the sight of his bare chest over you.

He smirked at the look in your eye and leaned his face over yours again.

“A man makes sure a woman is taken care of, in every way,” he said.

He pushed his hands onto the desk, on either side of your head, and pushed his lips to yours.

It was a harsh, dominant, kiss. He shoved his tongue deep into your mouth. You moaned happily as his tongue took yours around for a rough ride. His hands ran up and down your breasts and stomach as his tongue attacked yours.

His lips moved back over to the side of your neck. You turned your head to allow him access and sighed at the lovely feeling of his tongue marking you up and down. His hands ran back down your stomach to your clothed pussy. He ran his hands up and down it, pulling your skirt up as he did.

“Oh, yeah…” you moaned, rocking your hips up into his, feeling yourself ready to hit a high like you never knew!

His hands rubbed on you harder and faster as his tongue laid hot kisses all over your skin.

You rocked your hips up faster and faster.

He knew you were close. He rubbed you up and down faster, matching your hips rhythm, faster and deeper until you came for him.

You locked your hips up into his hand and gripped his hair tightly as your body spasmed for him.

“Oh… Shit!?!” you cried out, closing your eyes in confused happiness as you climaxed so hard.

He slowly rubbed your pussy up and down his hand, feeling yourself spasming again as he hit your clit again.

His hands ran back up to your breasts and pinched your nipples. He detached his lips from yours and leaned his face over yours again.

He smirked and tilted his head.

“Good girl. Now I know when I’ve done my job right,” he said.

With that you watched him walk back around and in between your legs. He gripped your thighs, before running his hands up them and to the hem of your panties. He pulled them down, off your ass and down your legs. He pushed them over your knee socks and pulled them down off your feet, dropping them to the floor.

His hands move your feet up to the desk. You scoot up the desk to allow it. Watching him in disbelief as he uses your ankles to push your legs up and apart.

He moves your skirt so that it is up on your stomach and you soaked pussy was free. He looked up at you as he leaned down and slowly licked up your fold.

“Oh... shit…” you whispered, loving the feeling.

You had never had a man go down on you before and it felt amazing!

He inserted his tongue the next time, lapping up your juice.

He smirked as he watched you loving it. He wiggled his tongue around you, closing his eyes and moaning into your pussy. His lips came up to your clit, which he suctioned, causing you to buck up in surprised pleasure.

“Fuck!” you cried out, loudly, your body rocking up into his tongue as it ran back to swirl around inside you.

Your whole body was on fire as he worked on you. You closed your eyes, feeling like the only thing in the world was this man and you.

His hand came up and swirled around your clit as his tongue darted around inside you. He tasted fresh nectar coming from you and he knew you were ready to go again.

He detached his lips, running up to suction your clit for a second longer before detaching and standing up over you again.

You stared up at him, unhappy at the lack of contact. He smirked and brought his hands to his pants. He stared you down as he unbuttoned and unzipped himself. He pushed his jeans to the ground and kicked out of them and his shoes.

You opened your legs and peered down at his nearly naked body. Your eyes ventured down his bare chest under his open shirt, to his stomach and that’s when you saw his cock. Your eyes widened at the sight, a little nervous as you took in his size. He was huge! And his cock was already so hard and throbbing for you.

He noticed your shock and worry.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… It ain’t gonna hurt ya. In fact, just the opposite,” he said, smirking as he grabbed his cock and pumped it up and down at the sight of you.

You nodded, running your hands down your bare breasts to your stomach, you caressed it as you stared it down, getting so turned on as he pumped himself at the sight of you.

He dropped his hand and held it out to you.

“Come here,” he instructed.

You looked up at him and took his hand. He pulled you off the desk and swiftly turned you around, pushing your hands onto the desk in front of you.

His hand came down in between your legs and he slapped your inner thighs and pushed them further apart. You arched your ass back toward him as you repositioned your legs.

He leaned over and whispered into your ear, “What’d you say? You wanted me to fuck you till you could stand?”

You bit your lip and nodded, so fucking wet again at the thought of him inside you.

His hands came up your back and pushed at the hem of your sweatshirt. You stood up and raised your arms, allowing him to take it off you, fully exposing your top half to him. His hands roamed up and down your naked back, every inch of it, finally coming down to your ass. He reached up under your skirt and gripped it, smacking it as he roughly rubbed it.

“I’m going to fuck you so good you forget your name, Y/N,” he said.

You heard him open a drawer and you looked over and watched him pull a condom from it. He opened it and placed it on his cock. You watched him as you looked back, re-positioning your hands onto the desk. Arching your ass and your body back toward him.

His left hand gripped your hip and his right hand grabbed his cock. He teased your folds with his tip, which made you even wetter.

“Oh!” you moaned.

Suddenly, your mouth was being enveloped by something. You recognize it was his blue tie. He tied it around your open mouth a few times and tied it tightly to the back of your head.

You groaned in confusion as his hands came up and roughly played with your breasts, leaning in to whisper into your ear.

“Ya ain’t able to keep quiet, so I guess I have to improvise,” he said.

His hands came to your sides and his right knee nudged in between your legs and pushed your right leg up. You let him prop your knee on the desk, opening you up further to him. You leaned your head back onto his shoulder and gripped his neck with both hands.

His eyes were dark, punishing even.

You stared up at him with pure need.

He grabbed his cock with his right hand and grabbed your hip with the other. He glared you down and pushed himself swiftly inside you, trying to fill you as far and as fast as he could.

“Ah!! God!” you cried out through a muffled, surprised, scream.

He was so fucking big, you had never felt anything like this.

His hand right hand ran around to your clit and he roughly played with it, causing you to cry out again to him. You started to bounce up and down onto his big cock and up against his hand as he pleasured you so fucking good. You were so close to cumming like you never had before.

He noticed you already climbing and his hand stopped.

His hands ran to your hips and he pulled out of you.

You groaned in disappointment, feeling cheated of your high.

He twirled you around and pushed your body slowly back onto the desk, by your sternum.

Your eyes never left his as he guided you down. You parted your legs and he walked into them.

You looked down and watched him grab your legs and wrap them around him. You readjusted so your ass was at the edge of the table.

He grabbed his cock and slammed it back inside you, hitting into you quickly, making your body bounce up and down his wooden desk.

You felt his cock hitting your sweet spot every time, with such intensity.

“Yeah… That gorgeous body loves to be fucked hard, huh?” he grunted in between thrusts at the sight of you.

You nodded and moaned into your gag.

He smirked, bringing his hands to the sides of your ass, which he smacked harshly, under your skirt a few times, before gripping tightly.

He used his tight, rough, grip on you as leverage and started hitting into your hilt, hitting your sweet spot so rough it created amazing pressure.

You were a moaning, screaming, mess and your muffled screams only reminded you of how fucking amazing your body felt right now.

He hit into you faster and deeper, hitting your clit so deep. He started to pick up his pace, pinning and unpinning you to the solid surface under you faster and with more pressure. You rocked up and down faster and harder until you felt an even deeper urge to cum.

The amazing pressure… His cock fucking you so good… His dark eyes on you, loving him inside you…

You felt better and better until you rocked your hips up and down onto his cock, roughly, and came so fucking hard.

“Ohhhh… God!! Ohh! Fuck! Yes!!” you cried out loudly, through the fabric.

You slowly rocked on his cock, your pussy contracting rapidly as you rode out your amazing high.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him.

He was staring you down. He immediately started hammering into you again, as fast as ever. You reached down and grabbed your breasts, pinching your nipples, loving the added pressure it created. You moaned and whimpered happily as you watched him fuck you without abandon.

You saw him staring down at you massaging your breasts, glaring your hands down. He watched you as he fucked you harder and faster until his hips locked, and he slammed himself deep inside you and came.

“Oh, fuck yeah! Fucking take that cock, girl!” he grunted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he felt himself explode inside you.

You tightened your pussy around his cock a few times, so turned on by feeling him cum inside you.

This made him slap your ass again. He snapped his scolding eyes your way and hit even deeper into you, holding himself there and stretching you out.

You moaned in confused bliss as you took him in.

“Yeah, you fucking love that cock,” he said, hitting into you one more time before pulling slowly out of you.

You looked up at him. You were breathing so heavily. Every cell in your body was buzzing and pinging in the best ways. You already missed him inside you. You ran your hand down and pressed against your pussy over your skirt, trying to prolong the moment.

He stepped out of you and your legs dangled back toward the ground.

You forced yourself to sit up, which was harder than you expected, your muscle worn nearly out. You stretched your body around, trying to ease some of the tension. You had little bruises on your inner thighs and ass from his fingertips, which really made it hotter.

He took off his condom and threw it in the garbage. He then walked over and quickly put his pants and boots back on. He buttoned up his white shirt as he walked slowly back over to you. Again, staring at you like you were his prey.

Your breathing slowed, as the world seemed to, as you nervously watched him walk over to you.

He walked back into your legs, leaned over and untied his tie. He unwrapped your mouth and shoved the tie in his pocket. He took his two hands and cupped the sides of your face. He moved it around in a circular manner, taking in the red marks that his gag had created from all your screams of pleasure.

He smirked. His hands run down the sides of your body and his right hand softly rubbed your pussy.

You licked your lips, already getting wet for him again. The minute you closed your eyes and leaned in, his hand left your body. You opened them and stared at him with disappointment.

He smirked wider. He leaned his body back into yours, rushing your senses again. His lips ghosted yours and he stared into your eyes.

“Ya ever want a real man again… Let me know,” he said, pushing himself away from you.

You watched as he walked over toward the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned around.

“By the way, you are one GREAT fuck, Y/N! See ya at graduation,” he said, before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

You bit your lip and smiled, blushing at his words. As the door closed, you laughed to yourself. Falling back onto the desk, with your hand over your mouth. You looked over at the door in awe.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” you whispered to yourself, reliving the moment.

You hoped it wasn’t the last time Mr. Dixon would give you a lesson…


End file.
